Phobetor
Phobetor CR 6 CE Medium outsider (chaotic, evil, epiales) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60ft.; Perception +0 Aura Mania 60ft Defense AC 20, touch 15, flat-footed 15 (+4 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 natural) hp '''68 (8d10+24) '''Fort 9, Ref 10, Will +1 DR 10/cold iron or lawful; Immune cold, poison; Resist acid 15, electricity 15, fire 15 Weaknesses '''-4 on saving throws against emotion effects. '''Offense Spd 40 ft. fly 30ft (average). Melee 2 Claws +12 (1d6+4 plus 1d8 bleed and atavistic terror) Special Attacks screech of anguish, grovel Spell-Like Abilities Constant – Tongues Statistics Str 19, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 7, Wis 5, Cha 20 Base Atk +8; CMB +12; CMD 22 Feats Dodge, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Skills Acrobatics +10, Fly +12, Intimidate +16, Perform (dance) + 16 Languages Abyssal, tongues; ''telepathy (100ft) '''Special Abilities' Mania (Su) All creatures within 60ft of a Phobetor must make a Will save DC 16 at the start of the first turn they take inside its aura or be filled with manic joy and excitement. This effect does not significantly effect the victims decision making abilities, and feels quite unnatural, but does make it very difficult to focus. Any attempt to cast a spell requires a concentration check DC 15+spell level, any other task or ability which requires concentration is impossible, as with a barbarian's rage. This effect lasts 2d4 rounds, though the Phobetor may force a new save any round in which it spends a standard action dancing. If an affected target fails a second save against this ability, they take 1d4 Wisdom damage. Atavistic terror (Su) Whenever a Phobetor strikes a creature with its claws, it may choose to incite infectious terror. that creature must make a DC 16 Will save vs fear or become shaken. This effect can also cause a creature to become frightened or panicked if they victim has the previous condition. Whenever a victim fails this save, all allies of that creature within 30ft of them must make the same save against DC 11. No creature can be effected by this ability twice in one round. Screech of anguish (Su) Whenever a phobetor is damaged, it may as an immdediate action let loose a gut wrenching scream of pain and despair. All creatures who hear this screech within 60ft must make a DC 11 Fortitude save or become sickened. If a sickened creature fails this save, they become nauseated instead. Grovel (Su) As a standard action, a Phobetor may grovel before a creature, offering them whatever they want and entrancing the subject to act on it. The target and any allies of the target within 10ft of the Phobetor must make a DC 16 will save or become charmed. If any effect breaks this fascination, the fascination is replaced by confusion. The victim may avoid the confusion if the fascination was broken by the Phobetor directly attacking the victim, or the victim being effected by the Phobetor's atavistic terror. Effected targets may repeat the saving throw at the end of any of the Phobetor's turn in which it did no continue to grovel, ending the effect this way does not cause confusion. Phobetor typically turn to this ability after a victim has made it clear they are uninterested in the joy, fear, or suffering it attempts and fails to force on them, as a way of asking "well what do you want then?" Notes Typed by mortal passion (or perhaps the hunger for passion, or the fear and hatred of numbness), phobetor are extremely dangerous and a feared result of the Epiales crafters. Phobetor demand passion from their environment and work to cultivate it with simple-minded and limitless energy, with no thought to sustainability or even the type of passion, just whatever is most quickly and effectually achievable, which, tragically, is almost always terror, or quickly turns to terror after insanely attempting anything else. Phobetor appear as beautiful yet bestial humanoids, unnaturally proportioned androgynous bodies adorned by great crowns of horn, cape-like wings, and complex red markings like tribal tattoos all over their already heavily blushed bodies. Their hands elegantly into murderous claws and their eyes glow with wild life. Their mannerisms are insane yet captivatingly passionate and charismatic. Many a epiales crafter has been slain by accidentally creating a phobetor, even large groups of otherwise powerful mages can be caught off guard by the beasts overpowering emotional effects and inevitably slaughtered as the resulting revelry goes awry. A phobetor may occassional form instead of a phantasus from unattended abyssal quintessence. Likewise, a phantasus exposed to great passion in its surroundings may fill with blood and become a phobetor. Unlike the other basic epiales, phobetor do not stay in one place for long. Once they have inevitably destroyed, driven away, or been destroyed by whatever life was near them when they spawned, they will immediately set out in search of more until slain. However, phobetor are still more humanlike in mind than the other two basic epiales, and their destructive sadism is incidental to their insanity and need for passion, thus it is ''possible, ''though incredibly unlikely, to make peace with one, generally through deception and trickery.